


Parenting 101

by deitaru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, no sacks of flour were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitaru/pseuds/deitaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the dreaded (anticipated?) flour sack baby project, and Tino and Berwald are set to pass with flying colors, a test run of sorts for the family that everyone knows they'll eventually have.</p>
<p>Kasper and Mathias have other plans, which don't include sending love letters across the classroom or doing anything above and beyond the requirements for this project. </p>
<p>16 year old boys trying to be parents? </p>
<p>We all know where this is headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting 101

"Class, for the next two weeks, you will be partnered up for our final project of the semester! Parenting!" 

The entire class groans as their middle aged, mother of three (and quite proud of it, mind you), health education teacher held up a sack of flour, endowed with a cloth diaper. Kasper looked up from his seat, peering towards the front of the class and putting aside his notes. _This looks really stupid_ , he thought to himself as she started dutifully passing out the rubric and note-pages for the project, knowing full well that half of the class wouldn't read them (and if they did, even less would remember), which he immediately scanned once and put aside like the rest of his paperwork.

_Tap, tap._

Kasper's eyebrows do a confused and exasperated dance, up and then down, as he turns to the classmate pestering at his shoulder. 

"No." He says, deadpan, as his friend of the past six years, Mathias, grinned at him over fingers rested under a wide-set chin. "I'm being partners with Tino--" 

Unfortunately, as he turned to request that very notion, his expression soured and then slowly became resigned. A few seats over, the second half of their rag-tag little friend group, namely Tino and Berwald, were currently fawning over their own sack of useless flour, hands twined under the table. Kasper should have figured that the recently official couple would want to do this project together. He'd have words with Tino later for leaving him alone with Mathias in this, that was for sure. 

"Look, fine," He mutters, turning back to the still-grinning boy, who then promptly shoved aside his own desk to situate himself at Kaspers, pawing through the papers and reading the rubric. 

"Oh, this doesn't seem too hard. Sweet. Hey, Kas," He looks over at Kasper, "Do you wanna take it tonight? I've got football practice and coach will kill me if I miss out." Not to mention the ridicule of his teammates. Mathias' hopeful expression was met by Kasper's deadpan one, but the star-football player knew that the ever meticulous Kasper would rather the project be safe with him than left out on the bleachers somewhere. 

"I'm not doing all the work for you, Mathias," He reaffirms, breaking eye contact and prying the notes out of his friend's hand. He scans them quickly. Mathias was right, it wouldn't be too difficult to get an A on this project. You just take care of this flour as if it was a child, and record the progress on this note sheet. Of course, your parents had to sign it off but that was the least of Kaspers worries. He looks up again, into the other boy's sheepish eyes, and sighs. 

"It won't be all the work, just today. I promise. Please, Kas." Mathias practically begs, leaning forward with a slight click as the front two legs of his chair make contact with the ground once more. He knew that Kasper would say yes, but it was all in the setup of it. "Huge favor, I'd totally owe you one." 

Kasper refuses to answer, turning to the teacher as she begins to go over the details of the rubric and the guidelines of the project. The entirety of the class, aside from a few delinquents in the back (but they never shut up anyway, it was white noise by now, this late in the school year) falls silent, taking notes and occasionally prodding at their flour sacks. They sit absently through questions, stupid and intuitive alike, waiting for it all to be over so they could get on with their lives. 

By the end of the period, the class was fairly evenly divided into two groups; those who were really into the project, and those who were probably going to lock their flour sacks in the closet for the next two weeks. Kasper, while still refusing to agree to Mathias' suggestion, knew very well that he'd be taking the project home tonight. And so did his partner. 

"Hey kiddo," Mathias mutters after the class has been dismissed, hefting the flour into his arms and poking at it, a look of disgusting domesticity seeping over his face. "Looks like Mama's gonna get you for tonight. Daddy's gotta bring home the bacon." He laughs, carrying on the conversation as if the flour could actually understand him. "I'll see you tomorrow though, so don't worry your silly little head."

"Why do I have to be the mother?" Kasper sighs to no-one in particular as he begins shuffling his binders into his backpack. He slings the bag over his shoulder, adjusting it at the same time as he fixes his hair (wisps of it had gotten out of place in the process.) His hands then immediately spread themselves, reaching for the sack of flour. 

"Nu-uh," His partner replies, grinning and clutching the flour sack to his chest. The class has all but filtered out of the room and the teacher has returned to her computer, supposedly preparing for her next class. "I'll keep him for the rest of the day."

Kasper takes one look at Mathias, rolling his eyes at the taller boy. In the past twenty minutes it seemed as if he'd really gotten into this role, much to Kasper's displeasure. Whatever floats his boat. As long as they both got A's, he couldn't really care any less how Mathias talked to or held the flour. It wasn't as if it was an actual child.  
"Sure," He replies, opening the door and taking one step out. 

"Oi, Kas." Mathias calls after him, scrambling to put his books and notes in his bag before the other boy can leave. 

"Mmh?" Kasper acknowledges, without turning around, keeping one foot out the door impatiently.

"Meet me at your locker after school so I can give the baby back to you!" 

He makes a vague noise of agreement as he slips out the door, leaving Mathias holding the eight pound, lifeless "baby" in his arms.


End file.
